Want
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Boy and Girl can't seem to keep their hands off each other behind closed doors. Five drabbles, five random couples. Can you guess who? (Story was taken down, original title changed. So sorry about that guys!)
1. Want It

1-06-12

11:02pm

Summary–Boy and Girl can't seem to keep their hands off each other behind closed doors. Five drabbles, five random couples. Can you guess who?

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**EDIT 6-4-12: This story was reported and taken down because of the title. Now that I think about it... yeah that was dumb of me. The original title was because I couldn't think of anything then either! I'm sorry about this! Will re-upload over the next few days.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Want: to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire (originally named Fuck It)**

**Chapter 1–Want It**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She didn't remember climbing into his lap until she heard the material of her socks rubbing against the material of his shorts.

It wasn't even all that loud.

But it pushed her garments lower down, past her knees, and his bunched up awkwardly in this already slightly awkward position.

And when she arched back a quick moment, her mouth falling open while his moved over her neck and collar bone, she caught sight of their matching dark jackets on the floor and couch. It was only a glimpse before her eyes rolled upward and inevitably closed.

"Oh my god," she breathed out, eyes still shut.

"What?" he mumbled, moving back up her neck and unintentionally feeling her rapid pulse.

"I shouldn't have worn this today," she admitted when he pulled back with a half grin and slightly raised brow.

He shifted his hips cockily, instantly spiking her regret, thinking him an ass and causing her forehead to fall onto his shoulder.

She could almost hear him saying something like, "At least they're still on."

Even though he _didn't_ say anything (not with words anyway) she still felt her insides burn hotter than just a second before. It was why she sat up straight again and began eagerly pulling up his shirt, which he easily went along with, and soon it joined the group on the– well, wherever it landed.

And then she groaned and put her head back on his shoulder upon seeing the undershirt he still had on, though it was only a thin, white tank.

The groan turned into a sigh of appreciation when she felt hands bigger than her own at the edge of her outfit. The pads of his fingers rubbed suggestively at the skin already exposed but stayed away from any motion too arousing.

It was the perfect amount of pressure and casual timing that slowly built up her excitement.

Until a few fingers of one hand lifted the elastic trim just a smidge and let go, snapping it at her skin unexpectedly so she jumped and glared.

He grinned back and kicked off his footwear before leaning his face seemingly close to her chest in an effort to reach her own shoes as well. It was worth it for the startled look she presented.

Imagine what her reaction would be minus some more clothes and if he'd actually made contact. It screwed with his usual patient nature and he almost gave in to temptation despite her still being (much too) clothed.

Instead he kept his control, slowly dropped her sneakers to the floor – one at a time – and then wrapped an arm around her waist before abruptly turning her onto the sofa with him looming overhead.

They were both grateful for a change of position.

His face moved closer until their lips touched again, and he used this as a distraction to slowly slide off her socks, revealing smooth, tanned legs that he couldn't wait to feel. It was a good thing even he got caught up in the feverish kiss, because if he tried to watch while undressing her he might just rip something.

When the second one was gone he placed an elbow next to her head to support himself while the other hand landed on her calf and moved its way upward.

She started squirming beneath him. Through the still ongoing kiss. Through the, at first, feather light scrape that turned into a grasp as if he were trying to make sure he knew every inch of her. But mostly through the fabrics still separating them in what had to be millions of lightyears from each other.

It didn't help her desperation when his hand reached the top of her leg, curling around the back of her thigh and his fingers brushed a place on her outfit that she most wished would disappear already. She refused to wrap her legs around his torso, even with the perfect opportunity at hand, until they weren't so…obstructed.

"Mmm," she moaned while pushing his shoulders back so she could actually speak. "Can we just get naked already?" she asked hurriedly through labored breath and wanting expression.

His lips turned upward in response.

**xo end xo**

**1-7-12**

**4:04am**

The title is actually a funny coincidence that it goes decently well with this fic but really just reflects my frustration at the moment in time with writing just about anything. This story is a product of trying to get out of that rut, funk, whatever you want to call it.

I got tired of the plot I've been writing the past few days and just wanted to get to something juicy. I just wanted to see a kiss. Somehow I got into writing more than that... The couple isn't obvious but **it's Emilia and Bodie**, as that's what I was trying to write in another story.

I'm not used to writing erotica or getting too close to it. I usually try to walk that line of enough and yet not enough. I try to make you want more, I suppose. I'm not sure yet if I find this drabble satisfying. Maybe I'll try to write another for another random Dance Central couple.

Tell me what you think. Please.

5:35am


	2. Fuck It

1-11-12

About 2/3am

Summary–Boy and Girl can't seem to keep their hands off each other behind closed doors. Five drabbles, five random couples. Can you guess who?

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**EDIT 6-4-12: This story was reported and taken down because of the title. Now that I think about it... yeah that was dumb of me. The original title was because I couldn't think of anything then either! I'm sorry about this! Will re-upload over the next few days.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Want: to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire (originally named Fuck It)**

**Chapter 2–Fuck It**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She woke up to midday sunlight and regret.

Oh, and also lying naked in bed, barely covered by sheets.

_Not again,_ she told herself, not moving an inch.

He woke up to much the same situation. Right down to the ill feelings about it.

They told themselves this was the last time. They promised each other it wouldn't happen again.

He wasn't her type. He thought too highly of himself and considered himself a player.

She wasn't his type. She was too spoiled and conceited to admit anyone else was a decent dancer.

And then she sat up as he did the same, with her holding the sheet to cover up and him leaning back lazily against the headboard.

She turned her head slowly and his eyes slid in her direction**.**

_Her shorts were the first thing to go. She had barely closed the door behind her before dropping them to the floor and kicking them off – all before he turned around._

_And when he did it was for a gorgeous surprise. Black panties contrasted against her pale skin?_

_It made him take off his visor with a grin and mockingly fan it at himself._

_She gave the same smug smile she always had on, but it made his blood pump faster._

_It might also have been from her walking casually toward him while at the same time undoing the buttons on her shirt, which she dropped to the floor (revealing the matching lingerie set) without taking her eyes off his._

_He drank in the sight, not making a move until she reached him, and then only quirked a brow challengingly._

_She wasn't one to back down and so grabbed the collars of his jacket, pulling __**him**__ closer to __**her**__._

_His hands went to the same, familiar places on her waist just meeting the hips._

_And he let her shove a hand into his hair, making the spikes even more unruly. And then felt her slide her hands on his chest before pushing off the jacket, letting it fall to the ground._

_And he let her do all this while his right hand trailed down smooth skin to dip past the waistband of her panties with a light, steady touch that she didn't feel until he had a handful of her ass._

_When she jolted and pulled back from the kiss he just used his new hold to his advantage, pulling her lower half onto his with a smirk that she–_

_In a sudden, dizzying move she had his back on the bed and straddled his waist, staring down at him with her own brow raised._

_He spared a quick glance at the mere inch of space (and clothes) separating them._

_But she noticed, one side of her lips lifting higher than the other._

_She placed one hand on the waist of his pants, feeling the curve of his pelvic bone...before dipping into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone and confusing him even further. He stared as she pulled back and stayed on her knees, tapping some buttons and doing whoknowswhat._

_Then she dropped it onto the bed next to them as a song started playing and he was enthralled as she closed her eyes and shoved her hands into her hair while skillfully rolling her body towards him._

_He was already mesmerized and unblinking when she dropped her hands slightly behind her, a motion that pushed her chest out, and rolled her shoulders in small circles as her hips began winding in a motion that __**he'd**__ taught her a long time ago. Who knew it'd be used against him one day? Well, in something other than dance._

_But what he really noticed was that she straddled him in a way that prevented them from touching. Her knees were on either side of him, but pulled apart so much that her skin didn't even graze his clothes._

_**Intentional,**__ he thought. __**Damn tease, **__he added when the song ended and she didn't stop or reopen her eyes._

_He thought about interrupting but then decided to just enjoy her performance, and so put his hands behind his head with an appreciative look._

_And finally, either she was too lost in the song in her head or knew exactly what she was doing to him, she moved her hands. They were placed on her skin, starting with her behind. And even though he couldn't see it, he could still remember the feel and so his breath became only a slight tilt more labored._

_Her hands slowly swept from the back to the front, gingerly over her undergarments, and moved upwards. She threw her head back the further north they traveled, and she was quite possibly lost in the sensations she was creating for herself because her lips parted in a way that made him wish he was the one making her out of breath._

_So he snapped. Couldn't take any more of the torment as he felt his pulse pick up, chest moving in shorter breaths (the same as her, it seemed)._

_His hands landed on her hips, pushed her down to sit directly on his lap and readily ground his hips upward in a motion that had her gasping out in surprise, eyes flying open and hands landing on his chest to catch herself from plummeting forward._

_She let out this unearthly, breathy gasping sound as his pants rubbed too perfect a spot through the delicate material of her underwear and he grinned like a sinner, waiting for her to catch her breath and glare._

_But all she did was lean her head closer to his, her lips on the curve of his neck with one soft kiss before she spoke._

_"That's not fair," she whispered for him to hear, no seductive undertone. "You're overdressed."_

_He didn't get a chance to reply, as her hand was already on his belt buckle. So he removed one of his own to place behind her head and pulled her lips to his._

Yeah, never again.

They made eye contact and stared each other down, her with a carefully neutral expression and him with a tired one.

_Fuck it,_ they thought before she let her hand (and the sheet) fall away while leaning over and he brought a hand to the back of her head when their lips met again.

**xo end xo**

**11:43pm**

Another nice looking drabble-ish thing. You know who it is, should I even say? **Angel and **_**Miss **_**Aubrey.** Someone asked and actually I was considering it a tiny bit. This one actually seems to have a little bit of a plot in there, I think.

I have an idea for another chapter. I suppose I'll stop at three to five chapters, depending on whether I find inspiration for any more. This one came out nicer than I was hoping.

Oh and also, when I was thinking of this chapter and trying to write it I kept thinking of a particular song and then playing it. Go listen to it before, during or after reading. Youtube. Put watch?v=7jgVpcqEZmg after the site address. Maybe you won't like it, but won't hurt to check it out.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

11:58pm


	3. What

**1-13-12**

**3:10am**

Summary–Boy and Girl can't seem to keep their hands off each other behind closed doors. Five drabbles, five random couples. Can you guess who?

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**EDIT 6-4-12: This story was reported and taken down because of the title. Now that I think about it... yeah that was dumb of me. The original title was because I couldn't think of anything then either! I'm sorry about this! Will re-upload over the next few days.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Want: to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire (originally named Fuck It)**

**Chapter 3–What**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

One of his hands lay on her exposed hip, long fingers partly hidden by the cloth of her shirt, short though it was. The other was placed on the wall as something else to support himself.

Though maybe they didn't need it – with the way they were mashed together, lips moving vigorously.

They didn't care about being loud, so when he did move his lips to continue an assault down her jaw, neck and then chest she moaned earnestly and put her hands to the back of his head.

She was thankful they had already discarded the outerwear. Her jacket, his hoodie and hat were somewhere on the floor nearby...or maybe they'd tossed the articles further away. She couldn't really tell in the dim (near-nonexistent) lighting.

Somehow she still had the consciousness to say, "You know," before stopping with an intake of breath.

The hand previously on the wall went to her thigh and lifted the leg up to invite himself further into her personal space.

It made her gasp in surprise and pleasure, the friction of their jeans making her grow hotter and her skin in particular spots becoming overly-sensitive to any and everything.

His lips paused at her shirt's low neckline (also thankful she didn't have on that necklace today) and reversed their course, stopping at her neck this time to work harder at a particular spot. A few fingers from the hand holding up her leg made short, almost scratching, strokes on the back of her thigh that made her insides contract.

He knew her weaknesses even before the first time.

Even with her eyes rolled back in her head and breathing ragged she wasn't going to do _nothing._

One of her hands moved to the side of his neck, thumb at his pulse point, while the other scraped green painted fingernails down the back of his bright shirt.

Then they slid up again – this time without a barrier between her palm and his skin.

She felt him shudder and heard the pleased hum he couldn't help but make.

She was only halfway up when he simultaneously gripped her thigh tighter and pushed his hips forward in-between her legs. It caused her to tense up, her hand on his back clawing helplessly as she watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted.

...Watched him smirk down at her knowingly.

She tried to glare through it, but only managed an intense, what-are-you-waiting-for kind of look that had him getting more and more excited as the seconds passed.

His smirk turned into a lopsided grin, eyes reflecting the same impatient sentiment back at her.

This was where she rolled her body toward him, her face moving closer to his. He lost his grip on her leg when breath, then mouth and tongue reached the very top of his jaw, a spot right behind his ear. The hand still on his neck helped guide him closer and she felt him relax against her, as he did whenever she pulled this move.

Then she carefully walked forward, forcing him to move backward and – this was not really part of the plan but – he stumbled and fell back onto the stairs instead of hitting the wall she had been so sure was there.

His foot hit the lowest step, then his butt landed on another, and finally his back harshly rubbed the edge of one as well. The worst part was the added weight of his partner who almost knocked her head into his jaw.

She sat up quickly, her knees placed on either sides of his waist, in an attempt to regain control of the situation. She let him shake off the impact in order to pull off her shirt and throw it to some corner of the room.

He noticed this and tried to move forward to touch the revealed skin, but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down to lay somewhat uncomfortably against the stairs. It made him grit his teeth, wanting to at least pull off his own shirt too.

It wasn't so bad though, when she leaned in to resume making out like hormonal teenagers. Because he had the chance to slide his hands up and down the smooth skin of her arms before proceeding to her shoulders and then framing her face.

"I was sayin'...that...sometime soon..." she mumbled between a few kisses, their lips pulling apart with a satisfying sound each time.

But then it was lost as their speed and intensity increased with her unintentionally grinding her body onto his, wanting to be closer, wanting...something more.

Her slight bangs brushed his face just as her bra brushed his shirt, and he might as well not have it on at all because he could feel every stitch of the damn thing she wore.

It distracted him, as did their kiss, so he groaned when she gripped the side of his jeans tightly – an unconscious action.

She pulled back and he opened his eyes in time to watch her slowly retreat from his space like a predator, eyes gleaming with a taunting smile.

Her hands went to his belt buckle and, to make things interesting, his hands went to hers just a moment after.

They kept eye contact while slowly undoing each other's accessory.

Until she cheated and trailed her hand lower, startling him into tilting his head back with a moan and grabbing her hand to keep it on the same spot.

She smirked down at the involuntary expression he wore, not even able to look at her or anything else in the moment.

He didn't mind being pushed down onto the steps with his back pressed against them awkwardly as she crawled all over him delightfully. He didn't mind her on top, letting her do as she pleased – which entailed pleasing him…

…until it turned into just _teasing_ him. They just weren't the type to take things slow. It was killing him. On a normal night they'd both be naked two minutes ago.

So this was why he sat up, her (and her hand) still in his lap, wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist and removed the other from holding her wrist in order to push himself into standing up.

Yeah, it made his legs ache a bit, but there was another kind of aching he really wanted to take care of at the moment.

She was against this move, of course, but had no way to stop the quick action except to hurriedly wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, forcing their clothes and skin to rub against each other again.

He walked to the nearest piece of furniture and...

Her back hit the counter pretty hard. But the only sound this produced was a low moan, as her tongue was already busy.

Still, the cold surface had her hissing and gasping and moaning whenever it touched exposed flesh.

Her wriggling eventually led to her feet touching the floor again, because his hands were itching to do more than just hold her in the air.

There was the frantic rustling of clothes being discarded, and skin and lips and teeth moving against each other. Then he lifted a single leg up again and pushed forward quickly, a move that had her slapping her palms on the counter and leaning back with her mouth open, eyes closed.

He didn't grin and she didn't make any playful ribs.

It was fast-paced and forceful and with some amount of pain that blended oh-so-well with the pleasure.

He watched through the dark as her figure arched back, palms reaching to grasp the edge of the counter and hair messy as it kept being jostled.

His face shadowed her own before descending on her chest, right in the middle. His movements slowed to something with more deliberate emphasis and she tried to reciprocate, one of her hands going to his butt and the other's knuckle being bitten down on.

Sometime later, only a few moments after things had gone still and they were still breathing heavily, lying halfway on the counter, she remembered something.

"We– we should try doing this on a bed at least once," she spoke jokingly between shallow breaths.

He paused and lifted his upper body from hers to stare blankly. "What?"

After a few moments both faces relayed surprised realization that they'd never done this in a bedroom, nevermind on a bed.

**xo end xo**

**1-18-12**

**9:08pm**

I've had a bad day. So I didn't bother trying to post until now (after spending hours on imgur, finally getting a laugh). I'm torn between considering this one of the good things I've written or something that's...blah. Not sure if there will be another chapter or if this is it. Wanna suggest something for me to consider? You can message if you'd like.

If you couldn't tell, the couple is **Taye and Mo**. Why does no one write about Taye? I feel like her and Mo both have so much attitude and them clashing in any way would be so interesting to see. She does seem a little toned down and more mature since the first DC. Same with Mo. Maybe it's because they've got young'ins to raise? XD (Glitch and Li'l T, I mean.)

Here's something else you might not have heard but could possibly like. The song and awesomely edited video is a killer combination. Youtube. Put watch?v=VszypzWMJZc after site address.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

1-20-12

2:10am

I keep forgetting about this re-upload. I'll try to remember to update in the next couple of days. Only two more chapters!

To **Glitchlover66**: There's no need to worry about how many reviews this story has. Technically it had about five per chapter before it was removed. Though they won't come up again, I still have the emails saved with all those encouraging and delighted words. I only feel bad because this story was on people's favorite lists and such and now it's not and they might not realize and all that! Sigh. Thanks for your reviews though!

6-24-12

4:22am


	4. Mood

2-1-12

2:47am

Summary–Boy and Girl can't seem to keep their hands off each other behind closed doors. Five drabbles, five random couples. Can you guess who?

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**EDIT 6-4-12: This story was reported and taken down because of the title. Now that I think about it... yeah that was dumb of me. The original title was because I couldn't think of anything then either! I'm sorry about this! Will re-upload over the next few days.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Want: to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire (originally named Fuck It)**

**Chapter 4–Mood**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

**(Note: Your playlist for this chapter, and in this order, are the songs "Come on Closer" by Jem and "Lollipop" covered by Framing Hanley.)**

His usually careful and rigid posture was absent as he sat tiredly, head leaning back across the top of the couch and legs parted lazily.

She walked in the room with practiced steps, letting her hips swing deliberately.

And even though his eyes were closed he could see the image in his mind, burned there from so many encounters like this before.

Something in him churned to life just thinking about...everything.

He felt her place a knee between his open legs, on the barely enough space left from his horribly slumped figure.

A light hand slid up the side of his left leg, and he felt everything through the material of his pants, thighs tingling and tickled.

When the hand reached the top of his pants it passed over exposed skin and stopped there while she loomed closer. The next knee was placed on the outside of his leg and other hand went to the back of the sofa to steady herself.

"Comfortable?" she whispered into his ear, and her warm breath made him shiver involuntarily. "Ah, so you _are_ awake."

"Not now," he said shortly, voice low and deep.

She smiled knowingly and let the tips of her fingers barely scrape the outline of his face. He didn't fight the gesture, flinch away, or grunt in annoyance.

One of his arms twitched when her hair accidentally brushed his collar bone.

Her hand kept moving though – barely-there touches down his jaw, a light tap on his neck and then collar bone...before landing flat on his chest.

There wasn't exactly a lot of material to separate them (from both ends, seeing as her accessories were gone).

She leaned into his personal space, carefully arching so her chest touched his, and her hand slid up to cup the back of his neck gently in a gesture that made his lips press together for a quick second.

"Hmm," she hummed softly, pressing her lips to a spot on his very exposed neck.

It was quick, but she pulled back slowly, examining his features coyly for some– _anything._

Her grin rippled a moment, into something else.

"Please?" she finally questioned, sounding like a child.

Her free hand swept down his arm, small but still trying to wrap around the muscles in a loose grasp.

His answer came much later than he'd wanted. Strained, mumbled, hardly moving his lips at all he told her, "No."

She let out a sigh and carefully crawled over his still figure to sit right next to him.

Her thigh unintentionally pressed up against his, as well as the bare skin of their arms meeting. And then her head leaned onto him, a tad short to really reach his shoulder.

Her small weight and body heat... He tensed up, legs restless and straining against his will to do something while his insides (and outsides) throbbed from life to wanting.

She sighed again, letting out a sound this time, as her breathing became slower.

His expression revealed a struggle – jaw clenched, brows knitted, nostrils flaring momentarily.

His head lifted off the back of the couch and the hand that wasn't trapped between them moved to her face. He tilted her chin just so, her eyes closed as if in sleep...

...just so it was at the perfect angle for him to swoop in and cover her mouth with his.

She smiled through the demanding kiss, his other hand coming up to tangle into her hair.

And she didn't waste time, hands roaming all over his chest and back, retracing territory she was already familiar with.

He let her pull off the shirt, tossing it away as his glasses slid across the floor. But when he felt her hands at his waist – just about to grasp his pants – he stood, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her up as well.

She didn't mind anything, too enamored with their kiss and unwilling to pull apart for anything except the shedding of clothes.

She also didn't care about bumping into walls or furniture or opening her eyes to prevent these accidents as he led the way.

He undid her belt and had her stepping out of the dropped pants just before her butt hit something that rattled and moved and made her break away for a moment to turn to the side and get a glimpse of what it was.

Apparently they'd reached their destination. The bedroom, yes, but not the bed.

Her eyes, lids lower than normal, slid in his direction and ready to smirk, but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to feel his naked chest on her still clothed back and to stare at their reflections. She could even feel the material of his pants right against her legs, lined up almost perfectly.

She tried to glance at him, make direct eye contact, but he thwarted that too.

His head moved right next to her own, hovering over her shoulder as her brows came together. Then he took her hands and placed them on the dresser, bending over slightly and pressing his body onto hers.

She breathed in deeply, mouth opening in surprise and eyes begging.

He wasn't paying attention to her face though, his own turning into her neck and resting still, immersed in the moment.

It was hard to stay still, which was why she wasn't. The slight tickling of his nose on her neck made her tremble just a tiny bit, and her breath picked up, chest rising and falling with more emphasis.

She was so busy staring at her own face – noting the desperate look – that she jumped when large hands settled on her stomach, one closer to the waistband of her underwear and the other nearer to the tank she wore.

Her insides curled, a familiar feeling slipping down her system.

When she managed to avert her eyes, it was to see his. He stared at her through the mirror, not a single facial muscle twitching.

It was all eyes. Dark and brooding and unpredictable in a frame that towered inches over her own and strong physique she could never possibly match.

The warmth of his hands and intensity of his gaze made breathing harder, her body expanding and contracting with faster breaths that he could feel.

One hand stroked its way closer to her undergarment, a few fingers just on top of it before stopping abruptly. This cued the next hand to do the same in the opposite direction, sliding under her shirt slowly but also ceasing movement before the topography changed.

She wasn't sure why she didn't move her hands – maybe too caught up in what he was doing, caught up in watching it happen.

And she was shaking so badly in anticipation that when his hands moved again, simultaneously this time, her eyes closed and head leaned back onto his waiting shoulder.

He licked a spot on her neck when his right hand slipped under the fabric and stroked her teasingly. He kissed the same spot while his left hand crawled upward leisurely. And he bit down when his fingers did exactly what she wanted, making her knees shake and hands clawing at the dresser.

"Look." His voice cut through the sounds of her breathing hard and his hands stilled again, waiting until she opened her eyes to watch.

So she did. Watched every slight move and action, her clothes still in place so that she was surprised into gasping and jolting. Watched him close his eyes deliberately, _feeling_ his way around.

And watched her own face, looking grief-stricken and teary-eyed – an expression she couldn't help.

It was later, curled up next to him that she recalled the image.

He sighed, closing his eyes to the ceiling. "Hm?" was all he asked.

She waited a moment. "My face," she started, glancing up at him briefly with her brows together. "Does it– Do I always look like that when we..."

When a minute passed without a response she peaked another look, for some reason feeling embarrassed enough that her cheeks warmed. And she found him with a small, but gentle, smirk on his face.

"Only if I'm doing it right."

**xo end xo**

**11:40pm**

I decided to put the songs I listened to for inspiration at the top of this chapter. Hopefully you listened to them before or during your read because...they set the mood. Maybe my tastes are different but those two songs totally get me fired up, though they are so different. XD

Truth is, I was thinking I would try to write Oblio and Jaryn and possibly see what I could do with Kerith and Dare but...I was on deviantart and people love Dare and Oblio and I saw a lot of good things in it so I decided to try too. I think it turned out amazing. There were some more things I might have included, but decided to leave it as a drabble instead of attempting to work more of a plot in there.

I have one more chapter planned (can you guess who already?) and that will probably be the last.

Thank you for the support so far. The reviews are uplifting and it's just nice to hear what people actually think. Suggestions and criticism are welcome. Send me a message if you'd like. I'm quite free these days, though it feels like I'm busy.

Oh, did you get it? It was **Oblio and Dare**! =]

2-4-12

1:59am

Addressing reviews... To **Snowcakie**, I wanted to wait until posting this next chapter to address your suggestion and my response to reading it at the time was something like... "oh, just wait and see! winkwink" ... XD To the **anonymous reviewer **who said this story needs cake, I immediately started wanting cake but now that I think about it I'm wondering if you meant to incorporate cake in some lime-y situation... To the person who tried to **respond to Snowcakie **by your review, I wish you hadn't given it away so easily! =]

7-2-12

12:50am


	5. First time for everything

2-6-12

2:44am

Summary–Boy and Girl can't seem to keep their hands off each other behind closed doors. Five drabbles, five random couples. Can you guess who?

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**EDIT 6-4-12: This story was reported and taken down because of the title. Now that I think about it... yeah that was dumb of me. The original title was because I couldn't think of anything then either! I'm sorry about this! Will re-upload over the next few days.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Want: to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire (originally named Fuck It)**

**Chapter 5–First time for everything**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The only reason they hung out, in the beginning, was age.

They also both shared a love for dancing and music, and a hatred for school and the work that came with it. It had been enough to bond over, something to build a friendship on while discovering new things about each other.

A good amount of time had passed since the beginning.

It started because she just couldn't stop biting her lip.

One moment she was contemplating her math homework, staring down at the page worriedly and chewing on her lip, and the next she was tackled to the floor they were sitting on, with _him_ chewing on her lip.

Her favorite hat – a gift from her sister – rolled off somewhere nearby.

She slid her hands up into his hair slowly...and then attempted to mess up his 'do.

He pulled back in that moment to grin crookedly and shake his head at her. She just grinned brilliantly back at him before pulling him down again.

One of his hands moved from holding himself up to trace the outline of her figure, starting with her hair - the hair that used to sit in two hair bands now in countless tiny braids, starting at her scalp and winding out into a mess of waves. He trailed further down her frame – the skinny frame she used to harbor now filled out in places that, at first, had him poking fun at her before he took the time to actually admire it.

And he stopped at the top of her thigh, covered by a thin pair of jeans, so she could feel his fingers grabbing onto her leg.

He squeezed twice in quick succession, and it was enough to make something inside her start pulsating.

She surprised him by pushing herself up, lips still attached and giving each other quite a workout. He moved back to accommodate the move, steadying himself.

The new jacket that she had mocked was...well, she hesitated at first. Her hands stopped just before meeting the material and she pulled away from the kiss to tilt her head down and stare at it blankly.

It would be a _first..._

He watched her face a moment before one side of his lips quirked upward and his head leaned to the side knowingly.

When she caught sight of the look, challenging her to do it, she...she grasped it securely.

And then pushed it off his shoulders while startling (distracting) him with a kiss.

She threw it to the side and continued moving toward him, forcing him into the position she had been forced into. She pulled back again, their lips parting with sounds and moans, to sit up as she straddled him confidently.

"Your turn," she said cheekily, scrunching up her nose cutely for a second.

His eyes averted to the cropped jacket she had on (also lingering on her well defined anatomy shortly).

Then he suddenly grinned and met her eyes, shocking the girl into place as his hands placed themselves on her hips and slowly, sensually, felt their way upward.

He didn't mind that her breath stopped a moment when he accidentally rode her shirt up a little before it fell back into place. He tried not to get too excited at feeling her body take in and release air at shaky intervals. And he stopped with eight of his fingers grasping the sides of her torso and thumbs just under the outline of her bra.

And not once did they break eye contact, which only served to make her blush and him to smirk at the upper hand (metaphorically and literally).

But before his thumbs could pass over anymore covered skin, he abruptly pushed the jacket off her shoulders and tossed it next to them – the denim hitting the floor while she jolted at the quick action.

He smiled when noticing that she couldn't look him in the eye, hands resting between her legs on his stomach and face turned to the side.

_For someone with so much attitude,_ he thought while struggling to push himself up into sitting.

A hand cupped the cheek she had turned to him and he waited for her to finally return his gaze. When she did, still looking bashful, he leaned in so she closed her eyes with head tilted down submissively to mutter with a quick kiss, "Your turn."

After he pulled back and paused to see her eyes still shut and head back to the previous starting position he was confused, and maybe a little worried.

And then, like lightning, she reached toward him, ripped off his shirt and let it fly behind her.

The mischievous smirk and surprise attack made his eyes widen and insides liquefy instantly.

She followed up by reattaching their lips and sliding her hands from his bare stomach around to his back. Then they reached up to land on each shoulder, pulling them closer together in a hug that he reciprocated by winding one of his own arms around her middle as his other reached back to the floor to support them.

She accidentally shifted in his lap in a way that had him jerking away with wide eyes and a red face. She blinked curiously for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before realizing.

"Oops," she shrugged helplessly, trying not to smile and failing.

He smiled back through his fading blush. And his hands went to the hem of her shirt, but waited.

Waited for her attention, not permission.

She stared him down, hint of a smile on her face, as he slowly and cautiously pulled it up inch by inch. Her arms rose in time with it and soon it was off.

His actions stayed at the same pace while dropping it to the floor nearby, eyes never straying from hers.

She let out a shuddering breath – but not because it was cold. And she smiled when he reached up to finger one of the straps on the only garment that left them an uneven match so far.

Through the open window they could hear some noise pick up, but it was ignored as his hand moved to her face and then moved it to meet his.

It was quiet again for the moment, no shuffling of clothes being removed or playfully sung words. Just the slight sounds of lips moving against each other with great care and feeling, chests pressed together so that they could feel the other's heart beating and lungs expanding.

When they pulled apart, both breathing deeply with chests moving emphatically, she let her eyes fall to the waist of his pants, thankful they didn't have shoes on since entering the ho–

The door to his room slammed open with a shouted greeting.

His hands – which had been moved behind him to the floor to lean on – flew back up to wrap around the girl on his lap while his head turned to look behind him at the intruder...intruders?

The assembled group stared in shock, aghast.

Her eyes bugged out at the realization of their predicament and her own situation.

It was one thing that he didn't have a shirt on but another entirely that _she_ didn't have one on. So she let herself sink into his form, her eyes peeking over his shoulder at the scene.

There were pointed looks from a few people before someone said, "We'll be waiting downstairs. Two minutes."

After the door was closed, one of the guys tilted his hat up slightly and sighed in relief. "Just in time."

A few of the others, one female in particular, nodded in agreement.

But back behind it, the teens pulled away slightly to look at each other. They both sighed in disappointment and carefully stood to gather their clothes.

When they turned to each other, fully dressed once again, she grinned and reached up to mess with the streak of color he still liked to put in his hair. It gave him opportunity to twist her hat to the side in retaliation.

The playful moment devolved into one last, lingering kiss in which she stood on her toes and he tried not to touch anything but her waist.

They shared a look while walking to the door, hands clasped together.

"Think they'll ever figure it out?" she questioned.

"Nah. They're not ready yet," he told her with a grin.

It had been a first, yes.

…Their first time _undressing each other._

Everyone forced smiles when the two descended the stairs, already having dashed away the newly created (and unwanted) memories.

The only reason they hung out, in the beginning, was age.

Now, there were other incentives.

**xo end xo**

**2-7-12**

**4:30am**

So, this is my final chapter for this story. Somehow, it turned into a series of sorts. I think it looks pretty good...

If you haven't figured it out, the couple was **Glitch and Li'l T**.

I had a few issues to work out before writing. One was that, even if they are close in age she still seems quite young. So I decided to imply a setting of a few years into the future, making the actions seem more appropriate. Another was that I wondered if their relationship and this chapter should be as adult or graphic as the last four. I worked it out pretty nicely, I think. The chapter doesn't devolve into anything rated R, sexual acts or complete nudity, but it's implied that these two have had sex before. Then again, I believe all chapters implied the couples have had sex before... XD

I suppose this chapter is dedicated to **LilRay1260** and **12053**, who seemed to really want to see Glitch and Li'l T together. I decided to make it happen.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, reviewing and I'd love to hear what you think!

10:49pm

**shitshitshitshitshit! I totally kept forgetting to update this! I'm so sorry for making you wait, Snowcakie and anyone who wanted to read a Glitch/Li'l T chapter! LAST CHAPTER GUYS! HOPE YOU HAD FUN! XD**

**7-20-12**

**2:37pm**


End file.
